


Baby, I Don't Have a Diamond Yet

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: “We’re strangers that always sit next to each other on the bus, and I’m trying to get my nerve up to ask you out (I bought movie tickets and everything), but since you suddenly stop showing up, I decide to go on a wild goose chase to find you—the movie tickets are non-refundable, after all.”





	Baby, I Don't Have a Diamond Yet

**Author's Note:**

> title from oceans 8 which is what inspired this

When it comes down to it, it’s pretty easy to track down the cute guy from the bus. Even if Murphy hadn’t been taught to tail people by one of the most infamous criminals in the city, an amateur could track the guy.

Which is surprising considering Murphy’s pretty sure it’s him who stole his watch the first night he sat next to him on the bus. It takes quite a bit of talent to steal from a robber as good as Murphy.

Clearly, the guy doesn’t have as much talent when it comes to subterfuge since Murphy only had to cash in one favor to find the guy. All he had to do was remember the writing on the guy’s stolen jumpsuit, remind Monty of Chicago 2014 and then he was in. 

And by in, he means into what has to be the worst security system in the city that made it harder than it should be to figure out who the guy is which is probably why his team had decided to hit those warehouses. And also probably why they were careless enough for one of them to show their face on camera.

That could also just be due to said guy being Finn Collins. Murphy’s only had the displeasure of working with him once, but he was the most arrogant son of a bitch he’d ever met.

It was almost a dealbreaker really, knowing that cute guy is willing to work with Finn, but then Murphy would really like his watch back. He stole it from a rich guy with no sense which means it’s worth a whole lot more than it looks.

Plus the guy is very cute. Murphy could drown in those freckles for days.

“If this is the guy you’re talking about, he should be coming your way any second now,” Harper tells him in a singsong voice and Murphy pushes himself off the wall.

“Thanks, McIntyre,” he says and smirks as he presses _end_ on the call, shoving his phone into his back pocket.

Her estimate is slightly off since Murphy has to wait a full two minutes before the guy walks out of the building, but it’s him, low and behold, cute guy from the bus.

“You sell my watch at the same time you sold those rings?” he calls out, stopping the guy midstep. He hides his amusement of the guy nearly falling over because, within a second, he’s turning slowly to face Murphy. “Hey.”

He watches the guy swallow, dark eyes flitting around. “Didn’t think you noticed.”

“You thought someone trained by Nygel wouldn’t notice a simple pick-pocket move?” he asks, raising his eyebrows at the guy. He's much prettier in the daylight. “So, who were you scouting for? Don’t worry, I won’t bite… unless you ask me too, that is.”

The guy bites his lip, considering Murphy for a few moments before he crosses the distance between them, speaking in a quiet voice, his breath hitting Murphy's neck. It takes everything in him not to shiver as the guy speaks, “Shumway.”

“Never been happier to not make a cut, then. I am curious as to why not though. Pray tell?”

He winks at the guy who blushes before mumbling, “Said you’re too much of a loose cannon.”

“Life’s too boring if you’re not,” he says and shrugs. “You’re too talented to be working with the likes of Shumway and Finn Collins.”

“You got something better to offer?”

“Maybe,” he says, licking his lips. “How about we discuss it over dinner and a movie? I stole two tickets to see Us tonight.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come be gay for everyone in oceans 8 with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
